The Price of a Forbidden Love
by Danny-Lynn
Summary: The price of a forbidden love is never a good thing. Character death. when Rape is mentioned, 'he' is not calling it rape. The council did...R


_**The Price of a Forbidden Love**_

A forbidden love between Student and Teacher.

**Chapter 1:**

It was an accident. Something that slipped up from an innocent, young love. Something that was never really meant to be. I hated myself for a while after it happened but there was really nothing I could have done. I was disbanned from training team seven after it happened. They forced her to kill it. She cried. She also came to visit me when she could sneak in. I hated it. Seeing the tears swell in her eyes as she forced them back, looking at me.

She always blamed herself for the situation and damned herself. I hated that too. I wanted to end the pain she felt, but how? It's been a while since she was able to sneak in. I heard footsteps, not doubting it was someone to put me down more. It's been a couple years now and it was getting wrather old. Something I was able to ignore more and more. I didn't bother to look up when the footsteps stopped. I was tired, in a way. I wanted the person to just walk away, knowing he or she wouldn't until they were finished cursing me to hell.

"Sensei?" The voice was that of a male's. Sasuke most likely. The voice was mature and Naruto was still immature sounding. I sat up and looked back. I was right, Sasuke. With him was Sakura. She was looking down, one arm across her body, holding her other arm. She was still said and I had to keep myself from saying something to her. This was not the time. There was something that needed to be said.

"Hai?" Sasuke looked at Sakura and nudged her.

"Alright!" She snapped as she glared at him a bit, then turned to me with those soft eyes. I wanted to die then and there.

"Do it now Sakura. They wanted you to tell him. Not that he deserves it." His voice was full of hate toward the girl and tears swelled in her eyes as she jerked around to snap at him once more.

"Shut up!" Her voice was shaky. I knew something was wrong. Naruto walked in a few seconds later. His eyes made it look like he had just stopped crying.

"Hey dobe."

"Shut up Sasuke." Naruto's voice was weak as well as Sasuke's when they spoke to each other. Naruto glanced at Sakura.

"Everyone's here. Go on now Sakura. If you don't, then I will."

"Kakashi-sensei...I know it's been a couple of years since that...incadent between us. I-I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen! I..." She broke into tears. I could feel the guilt rising. The pain was too much. A single tear streaked my face. I prayed that none of my former students saw this. It wouldn't help the situation. Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine. I'll tell him damnit. Kakashi, they sentenced you to the death penalty for the...'destruction of a young girls life', or '**_rape_**' as they would have it." Sasuke said that like the word was poison. Wait a second...Death? I nearly choked. But that seemed about right. I nodded.

"Alright." My voice was calm. She looked at me, her face soaked from the tears.

"A-alright? Is that it? Is that really all you have to say? No protests? Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sasuke had to grab her and pull her away from the cell I sat in.

"It's alright Sakura. Life will go on and in time, you will find a more suitable person. What happened those years ago was a complete mistake that I will pay for. I knew better, and I should have acted the right way back then. THere's nothing more we can do about. Do me one last favor before..."I stood and walked to the bars. She stopped struggling between the two and they let her go. She ran over to the cell, hands on the bars, a look of hope and longing in her emerald eyes.

"Hai?"

"Live your life to it's fullest. Kay?" Hope left her eyes as I smiled to her. She shook her head, more tears streaking her face. Naruto and Sasuke were near tears as well.

"Knock it off Sakura! If he's calm about it, why can't you be!" Sasuke snapped, finaly breaking. This was the last thing I wanted to see. My three favorite students breaking down all because of me. He slammed his fist into the wall.

"Sasuke..." Naruto's voice was cracking as well.

"This all your fault anyway! Suck it up damnit! If you wouldn't have..." Sasuke's voice broke and he ran fromthe room. Naruto glanced from Sakura and me to the way Sasuke had went.

"Gomen, sensei." He then chased after Sasuke. Sakura looked at me, pain in her eyes. This was what I hated. She cried more, reaching throught the bars and grabbing my hands in hers.

"PLease! Please escape! Sasuke, naruto and I can run after you do."

"It wouldn't work. They would find me and kill me, then the three of you on the spot."

"But..."

"When I passed and became a sensei for those training to become nin, they placed a tracker in me. It's damn near impossible to get out and there's nothing we can do. I think visiting time's up. You should go now, Sakura-chan." I leaned down a short ways, she was taller then, and kissed your forehead. She let a few more tears slide down her face before letting go of my hands and turning to run. Tomorrow was the last time I'd see the sun.

The next day came all too quick. It was my last day for life and the last day I'd see her face. They tied me to a cross. This was going to be short and painless. I liked it that way. When things ended quick and painless. I saw them. All three of them standing in the front row. None of them looked up. Why were they here?

"Hey, one request before I die."

"What is it, scum bag?" I held back my anger.

"Make the three kids from team seven leave."

"I can't _make_ them do anything. I can tell them."

"Anything to get them to leave..." I mummbled, really hating this guy. The man walked over and Sasuke decked him one. I could just hear his voice.

"WHO GIVES A FUCK! WE'RE STAYING RIGHT HERE!...HELL NO!" He held onto Sakura tightly, eyes full of anger as he looked up at me and mouthed the words;

'Bastard. Don't make us leave.'

I sighed. Really I had no choice in the matter. If they wanted to stay there, they were welcome to, I guess. Several Shinobi stood infront of me, looking me dead in the eyes, seeing as how they took away the mask and my head band. I looked over for one more glance at my students. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura had forced smiles as tears streaked their faces.

"Ready!" The Shinobi readied their weapons. The three of them let their tears flow freely from their eyes, each one wanting to look away. Life was unfair, that's what they thought. It was true though. Life was realy unfair.

"Be strong Sakura, Sasuke, Naru..." Before I could finish, all went black and three screams were heard all at once.

**END!**

**I...did...it...I killed Kakashi sensei! -cries hard- I didn't mean to but it's just a quick one shot on a Kakashi/Sakura pairing. It really is a sin to date someone that's more than a deckade younger. Sad, I know. I shouldn't have done it because I like thae paring. Well, review. Please no flames. They will be used to wamr my _trailor_ for the winter. Thank you.**


End file.
